


Because First Times Suck

by iRockYourSocks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times are supposed to be romantic, sexy, the most mind blowing moment of her previously virgin life. Such is not the case for Katara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because First Times Suck

She giggles at his frustrated, flushed expression, his arms shaking, shoulders tense, as he struggles to  _put it in already_.

Honestly, Zuko looks a bit flustered.

Katara thinks that his die hard determination to finish  _this_ (even though she said it’s okay if it didn’t work, earning her a bewildered expression) stems from the fact that neither of them have done  _it_ yet, and he intends to map the uncharted waters with her.

However, every time one of his thrusts didn’t go in and her body sliding up the silk sheets and her head hitting the wall, Zuko grumbles, gripping her by the hips and pulling her back to him.

First times are supposed to be romantic, sexy, the most mind blowing moment of her previously virign life.

But no.

Katara is stuck with this bumbling dork that can’t just  _stick it in_ and-

Oh.

_Oh._

Katara eats her worlds as she feels him slide into her body, his face buried itself in her neck. She waits for the pain to come, the ripping feeling mentioned in so many books and, if she were being completely honest, talked about in the stories she reads online.

Nothing.

Her breath hitches as he starts to move, his movements jerky and uncontrolled, but for some reason, she can’t stop herself from softly crying out every time he pushes back in.

This isn’t how she expected it to happen, but in a way she’s happy. This is  _her_ tale, a tale of awkward background music (why is the Jonas Brothers playing), clothes that wouldn’t come off (just pull it off dammit), nerves (I won’t rip the next one, promise), and fumbling to get the final act going (just  _put it in_! Obviously it’s…it’s  _tight_ because I-I’ve never done this before!).

Even though Zuko lasts less than eight minutes, even though Katara was terrified to look down (because after a quick glimpse of the bed sheets she knows it probably looks like a crime scene  _down there_ ), even though she feels  _absolutely disgusting_ , she slips on his t shirt that was lying on the edge of the bed, and snuggles up to him. He doesn’t look at her (probably embarrassed at his lack of stamina), but his arm wraps around her, pressing her to his side.

Even though this _activity_ was a deal made as friends, to lose their virginities before he went off to university, Katara doesn’t think she wants Zuko to hook up with  _anybody_ when he leaves. Is it normal to be this possessive of somebody who isn’t hers to call her own?

**Author's Note:**

> For my livestream buddies and Her Royal Highess, the Duchess Bean of Roonington.  
> From my tumblr


End file.
